The present invention is directed toward a stand for a portable or hand-held calculator and, more particularly, to a swivel stand permitting convenient operation of such a calculator and convenient reading of its display.
Small hand-held electronic calculators have been sold in recent years in ever increasing numbers. These calculators are generally suited to being held in one hand of a user while the other hand is used to manipulate the switches on the calculator for performing desired calculations.
Calculators of this type are not readily adaptable to desk calculator use since, in order to maintain the compact size desirable for a hand-held calculator, these machines normally have an extremely flat profile. Thus, they cannot be placed any appreciable distance from the user on a desk top and still adequately and comfortably be manipulated and read. Because of the low cost of these units, however, they are rapidly replacing many desk-top calculators which are designed for easier manipulation and reading. It is also readily recognized that the small size of these calculators makes them particularly susceptible to theft, especially in circumstances where they are used as desk-top calculators and left in place.
Even if a calculator were propped up on a desk top to provide adequate manipulation and viewing, it would not provide comfortable use for an operator, since the position of the calculator and the position of the user's hand will dictate various positions of the calculator to maximize user comfort.